When William meets WALLE
by Wii Guy
Summary: What if a regular guy from our verison of Earth was given the chance to visit Wall-e's world for one day. Set one year after movie. May contains SPOILERS. Please Read and Review I may return to this story once I am more experienced.
1. My Wish Came True

When William meets WALL-E

This is my first fanfic story. I hope it will be accepted on the site. This story is a fictional "personal experience" story that was in my mind for some time. What if a regular guy from our version of Earth is given the chance to visit Wall-E's universe set sometime after the movie for just one day? This is the first chapter.

I do not own any of the WALL-E characters. But I really wish I could have met him.

I hope you enjoy it.

When William meets WALL-E

Chapter 1

My wish came true

My name is William, and I love the movie, _WALL-E._ One night after watching it for the tenth time, I thought "What if I could meet WALL-E just for one day?" A voice called out to me:

_If you wish with all your might, your wish will come true._

I felt myself falling asleep and yet, what had happened next felt so real it didn't seem like a dream. A portal opened in front of me. It looked like Earth. I stepped through it and began the greatest experience of my life.

The first thing I experienced was that the air smelt so sweet. I look up at the sky. There was still haze in the sky, but I saw that it was blue and had clouds all around. There was trash all over the ground around me. I climbed over a nearby hill.

At the top of the hill, I saw what I expected to see. Within the endless land of trash, there was a giant circle of plants. In the center of the plants was a town with an oak tree in the middle. Near the end of one side of the town was a spaceship as large as a cruise ship. I knew what it was: the Axiom.

As I walked over to the town, I was looking into the sky, not watching where I was going. I tripped over something. When I got up, I looked at it. I saw that cube body with treads around wheels near the bottom, those mechanical arms that moved on a track on the side of the cube body, and most of all, his binocular eyes with lens that showed there was a soul in that machine.

He looked at me with his curious eyes. He raised an arm and held out his hand. He grabbed my hand and shook it. He responded: "Wall-e" I smiled and said, "Hi Wall-e, my name is William"

Wall-e struggled to say my name: "W… Will-e" I chuckled as he mispronounced my name like when he met Eve.

I looked toward the sky. _Thank you for granting me this wish._

End of Chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my first chapter. I will write the next chapter when I discover that this story has been accepted onto the site. Please read and review!


	2. Meet the Robots

When William meets WALL-E

Thanks Ponella for the first review! Okay, here goes the next chapter.

Once again, I don't own any of the WALL-E characters.

* * *

When William meets WALL-E

Chapter 2

Meet the Robots (-sons) (A/N get the title pun?)

I looked down at my watch. 7:00 AM. Then, I felt something on my back. It looked like a book bag. A note was inside: "'Use the items in this bag when the timing is right' signed the nanny who is practically perfect in every way, M.P." There was nothing else in the bag, but my note seems to mean that the items will appear when needed.

I looked back down at Wall-e, who was looking at my clothes. My clothes were petty average: White T-shirt, blue jeans, socks, and shoes. Wall-e had only seen humans wear red jumpsuits on the Axiom. I said to Wall-e that I like to meet his friends. Wall-e led me to path that went through the circle of green plants until we reached the town.

Out of the sky came a white egg-shaped robot with blue eyes, she flew down to us and gave Wall-e a spark of a kiss. I knew who she was: Eve. I introduce myself to her. She at first seemed suspicious of me, but Wall-e said, "Will-e, friend." Then a little white bot with a brush in front and yellow rectangular eyes came up, M-O. He cleaned my hand as he shook it.

Wall-e went back to work of collecting trash and compressing it into a cube of garbage. I offered to help him collect trash he couldn't reach. I needed a pair of gloves to handle the trash, though. Then I remember. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of gloves that weren't there before. I didn't question how they got there. I just putted them out and started grabbing out-of-reach trash for Wall-e.

After helping Wall-e, I asked if I can see the former Captain of the Axiom. The bots led to a house in the town. As we went, I noticed the people in town were still wearing red jumpsuits from the Axiom. _How long has it been since they returned to Earth?_ They stopped what they were doing, such as helping the robots build houses and tending the plants, and looked at my clothes. I stuck out like a sore thumb, but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to the Captain and find out what they have been doing since they returned.


End file.
